The Goth Jedi
by Predatorluv07
Summary: A young knight is given a mission to capture Count Dooku, but little does she know that she is about to meet someone from her forgotten past. OC/Darth Maul
1. Child of Dathomir

**A/N: Here's my first Star Wars fanfic, hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or any of its characters I only own my own character and ideas.**

Chapter 1: Child of Dathomir

On the distant planet of Dathomir, Mother Talzin watched as, for the first time, twins were born. They were an unusual pair because they were almost identical, they had the same skin patterns and color. The only differences between them was one was female and the other male; the female had black hair grow from her head while the male sported horns. If the two had been of the same gender then you wouldn't be able to them apart.

Mother Tousan approached the sister who just gave birth, "you know what must be done, sister" she said. "Yes, I do mother. I just wish I could spend more time with them" the sister said, calmly. Even though she didn't want to give up the children, she knew she had to in order to protect the clan. "They will find their way back to us, children of our clan always have" Mother Talzin said.

Two weeks later, the twins were carried off; one went to Tatooine and the other went with a being known as Darth Sidious. "Farewell little ones, our little Melay, you will come home again" the sister said. It was common for Dathomir witches to give up their children to ensure the protection of their clan, but what they didn't know was that the twins were going to go face to face defending two different sides.

Two years later…

(Melay's POV)

I am a Jedi youngling and my master tells me that I am skilled beyond my years, but not yet old enough to become a padawan learner. I worked hard to reach my goals and the day finally came for me to become a padawan. "Melay, join me on the platform will you" Master Yoda said. I walked to the platform and greeted him, "greetings Master" I said, calmly. "Youngling, now you are becoming a padawan" he said testing me, "yes, Master" I answered, remaining calm. The first rule of the Jedi is to never let your emotion take over, as Master Yoda said fear leads to aggression, aggression leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering.

I was assigned a teacher, Qui Gon Jinn; he said he could tell that I would be a good knight when the time came, "thank you Master" I said and we walked to the loading dock.

Sixteen years later…

Ever since I became a knight, strange things have been happening around me. First it was droids deliberately missing me in battle then the nightmares started. It was always the same, I'm on a planet called Dathomir and a woman is talking to me telling me to come home, but I don't know what she is talking about. These dreams have been coming more and more lately, but I don't let them interfere with my missions.

Today I was assigned an undercover mission on Naboo, I was assigned to go undercover as a singer and search the crowds for a sith lord named Count Dooku. He used to be a night, but he crossed over to the dark side and became Darth Tyrannous. I was excited about my mission, but didn't show it. "Mel" my master called, "yes master" I said. "Remember, it is important that you find and capture Dooku" he said, "I know master and I will not fail you" I said. "I know you will make us proud" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

The next day I was packed and headed for the hanger, thinking about my mission. I boarded a registered shuttle to Naboo and my identity as a singer had been taken care of. As the shuttle departed I couldn't help but think of the strange dream I had the night before, but I decided to put that aside for now.

Upon arriving on Naboo, a crowd had formed in the docking hanger, they were expecting me. Word had gotten out that a singer was coming to Naboo and it seemed like the whole planet came out to see me. Knowing that I was undercover, I played along. "How is everyone doing?" I asked, the crowd cheered and I couldn't understand a word any of them said.

Naboo was the most beautiful planet I had seen in my life; I never thought I would see something so pretty. I was escorted to my quarters in the palace where I met Queen Amedala. I was given a lovely room with a balcony over the waterfall, of course I was a bit nervous about this mission but I knew it had to be done. I stood on the balcony and watch the sunset and afterwards crawled into bed and fell asleep.

_~Dream~_

_I heard someone in the room speaking to another, they sounded oddly familiar, but I couldn't place them. "She's grown up" one voice said. "Yes, she has and she will come home soon and her brother will one day" another voice said, sounding as if the there was an echo. I didn't know who they were talking about, but I didn't like it, I chanced a peak at the beings in the room only to see I wasn't in my room, or even on Naboo, anymore._

_I was lying on a stone slab in, what looked like, a cave. There were two women standing around me and when they noticed I was awake, they smiled. I tried to get up and move away, but I couldn't move any part of my body except my head. "I see you are awake, Melay" the older looking woman said, "How do you know my name?" I asked, stunned. "My dear child, you should know your birthplace" she said. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by an invisible force. "Now, you shall come home to us" she said, creating a green ball of light. I looked away to keep it from blinding me. "You shall come home today and your brother shall return another day" she said, bringing the ball of light to my face. I tried not to look at it, but I felt like I had to, but before I gave in I force myself awake_

_~End Dream~_

I woke with a start, but I was thankful it was morning. That was the most realistic dream I've had in weeks. The older woman in the in the robes was oddly familiar, but I still couldn't place it.

Elsewhere on a separatist cruiser…

"Now you will do this exercise again until it is perfect" a dark voice said.

"Yes master" a worn out voice panted.

The young sixteen year old boy charged his master again, as instructed, only to be launched across the room. The boy was getting furious and impatient. He got back up and charged, but didn't get two feet before he was brought down.

"Pathetic" the dark voice chuckled.

"I HATE you!" the boy screamed.

"Good" the dark voice said.


	2. Naboo Mission

**A/N: Here's chapter two and I hope you enjoy. This story is sort of a cross over between the movies and the T.V. series for anyone who may have been confused. And for anyone having trouble pronouncing Mel's name it's pronounced MAY-LAY but I spell it Melay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Wars. **

Chapter 2: Naboo Mission

After a few days on Naboo it was time for my first concert. I put on special make up to cover up my red and black skin and put my long, black hair back into a braid that flows past my hips. I'm wearing all black with my mid-section exposed. Even though I was a Jedi Knight, I dressed in all black.

I wasn't scheduled to perform for another two hours, but I could hear civilians gathering at the gate. I smiled at that, I've never seen people get so excited over something like this. I like music too, but I have to focus on more important things so I don't get many chances to relax and listen to music let alone perform.

Two hours later…

The stadium is full and I'm about to perform for the first time I only hope that my target is in the stadium as well. I took a deep breath and proceed to the stage. I looked back at my assistant, who gave an approving nod, then walked onto the stage.

I almost covered my ears from how loud the cheers were, but I refrained from that. "Hello Naboo, how are you doing!" I yelled into the microphone. The response that I got was astounding, they went absolutely nuts. I decided to give them what they wanted and started to sing.

_Feeling solid cause I've finally got my feet on the ground_

_Now_

_You rescued me with gravity_

_I was upside down… down_

_I've got a fire in my eyes_

_I'm burning brighter than the sunlight_

_You orchestrated my escape_

_Now I'm awake_

_I feel alive for the first time_

_You ignite_

_The fire in my eyes_

_Used to live my life locked up_

_Inside a room with no doors… before_

_You found a window_

_You broke it_

_And now I won't be contained_

_Anymore_

_I've got a fire in my eyes_

_I'm burning brighter than the sunlight_

_You orchestrated my escape_

_Now I'm awake_

_I feel alive for the first time_

_You ignite _

_The fire in my eyes_

_Oh, I know you are_

_The reason I can breathe_

_Oh, I know you are _

_The reason I'm… free_

_I've got a fire in my eyes_

_I'm burning brighter than the sunlight_

_You orchestrated my escape_

_Now I'm awake_

_I feel alive for the first time_

_You ignite _

_The fire in my eyes_

After my first song the crowd was going crazy. I had to take a short break to catch my breath; I looked up at my assistant, who had a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, "I didn't know you could sing like that" she said. I was utterly confused we recorded all the songs and used a voice disguiser to make them sound like me when I sang. "What are you talking about? That was a computer generated voice" I said, "No it wasn't, that was all you" she said. "What?" I asked, "I noticed that the console wasn't plugged in after the song" she said. I was in total shock; I couldn't believe that I sang that whole song without any help from the computer. "I can't believe it" I rasped, "I know, but this also gives us an advantage. Now people won't get suspicious" she said. I smiled at that; she was right now that I knew that I could really sing I didn't need the computer anymore.

After the concert was over, I began scanning the crowd, discretely. I noticed a dark figure standing at the far side of the stadium, at first I didn't really take notice until I saw glowing orange eyes, at that time I thought it was Dooku, but later I would find out that Dooku doesn't have orange eyes.

After everyone left, I set out to find Dooku. I followed a trail of fresh foot prints leading to an abandoned part of the city. It was run down and the building looked like they would come down any minuet, but I was determined to find and capture Dooku. I contacted the counsel to tell them that I had tracked him down and requested back up, because I knew I was not ready to take on a sith just yet.

The foot prints lead me to an old bar, like the ones on Tatooine. When I stepped inside, I could hear the murmurs of people talking, 'that's odd, what would someone be doing here?' I thought. I crept down some hidden stairs, where the voices got louder.

When I finally got to the bottom, I saw that the room was full of battle droids and three people occupied the room. One was sitting in a chair, he looked very old, but I couldn't get a clear visual because of the hooded robes he wore. The other two people were wearing similar robes but were less hooded. I could easily identify Dooku, but the two other beings I could not.

I decided to stay a bit longer to get some information from their conversation. "Is everything in place?" the older one asked, "Yes master, everything is ready" Dooku said. When they said that, I just had to get a little bit closer, biggest mistake of my life. "Master, I believe we have company" the younger one said, "well let's just see who it is" the leader said.

I knew I had to get out of there as fast as possible. As two droids approached, I stood up and ran out of there. "AFTER HER!" I heard one of them say, but I could take a few droids. Once I was outside I pulled out my light saber and readied myself for battle.

As the droids came out I sent their blasts right back at them. "There she is, blast her" I heard the command droid say. After it was over parts of battle droids were scattered everywhere and none of them even came close to me. I deactivated my light saber and smiled to myself, the only thing that surprised me was the fact that my make-up didn't come off during the fight.

* * *

Unknown by Melay, a droid managed to escape the carnage and sneak up behind her. The droid had received a radio transmission by Count Dooku to stun her and wait for them. The droid did as it was told. It set its blaster to stun, aimed, and fired.

* * *

I was just about to leave when I felt this stinging sensation on my back. I grunted and fell forward, I was losing consciousness fast, but I fought to stay awake. I rolled on the ground trying to stay awake when I sensed someone approaching; I lifted my head to see.

I saw the two figures from before, Dooku and the one I couldn't identify, approach me with what appeared to be shackles. I attempted to get up, but didn't get two feet before I was stopped by a foot pressed against my back. "Where do you think you're going?" the cloaked one said. At that moment I couldn't fight anymore, I was just too worn out. "What should we do with her?" the cloaked one said, "I don't know, we should ask our master" Dooku said. "Very well, let's bring her to him now" the cloaked one agreed.

The last thing I felt before I passed out was the feeling of being lifted over someone's shoulders. I just hung limp on the unknown sith's shoulders and attempted to listen to what they were saying. "The force is really strong with her" Dooku said, "I noticed, perhaps she will be of some use to us" the one carrying me said. Before I passed out I heard him say "she seems strangely familiar", I couldn't help but notice that he seemed familiar to me as well then I lost consciousness.

**Song Used: Fire in my Eyes- FireFlight**

**A/N: I know that there is absolutely no singing involved in star wars, this is just an idea that will be in all my stories because I love music.**


End file.
